Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shape measurement system, an image capture apparatus, and a shape measurement method.
Background Art
Recently, apparatuses that measure a complete 3-D shape of a target object to recognize the target object three-dimensionally have been developed. Such an apparatus uses images captured from multiple different directions. In this case, the images are captured by rotating the target object or moving the measurement apparatus itself around the target object.
However, in such 3-D shape measurement apparatuses, it is only possible to capture a 3-D model of the surface facing the image capture apparatus at the time. As a result, to acquire the complete 3-D model, it is necessary to rotate the target object or move the image capture apparatus around, which is time-consuming and cumbersome.